It Takes Two Chapter 1
by puffypantsdirk
Summary: Two boys found love for each other in the past. They haven't been able to tell each other how they feel until now. DaveJake


It Takes Two

At the age five these fine young boys Jake and Dave had became friends ever since Jake moved to the US. They were the bestest friends as for what you call bros. Both had great talents in them. Jake was an artist and Dave was a dj. During their teens Jake found love for Dave, keeping a handful of drawings of him as so men anatomy therefore he was studing fine arts at the time. Now in their adult years Jake retired as an actor starring in numerous Australian shows. Gladly its enough to pay rent, food, ect. Still friends however this is where it all starts...

They were in Jakes house as always, Jake lives alone so Dave would normally hang out here to spend their time, talking and talking of all sorts of things. Here this here that whatever lets them waste a whole day. Two young men sat at the couch starting a new day, nows your chance.

Jake: Tell him how you feel.

You can't take it anymore Jake you gotta tell him. Do it man just try. Oh god you can't stop thinking about this blonde no matter what. You finally open your mouth then close it as fast as possible. "You ok Jake?" He noticed god dammit Jake look at what you've done. "Y-yea i'm fine... hey there's something i've wanted to ask you" "Sure what is it?" This is your chance man give it what you got. "Dave, this is hard to say but..." You can't stop here you got to finish the sentence. "I-i love you..." As soon as you finish you turn bright red flushed with embarassement. What is he going to think? What will he say? I don't know. You look at Dave as he turns his head towards you now, lightly blushing as he smiles softly making your heart beat even more. "I love you too, Jake" From this hotness you could be getting a nosebleed. You literally jump from excitement internally from his response. You really want to do something more than say that, so something. What will you do next lil man. Surpise him.

Jake: Surpise him.

You imidietly think of something, something that takes guts to do. But all you notice is a huge pause of silent. Then you notice something else. Daves waiting for you, he's waiting for you to do something. Think romanticly. What do you do at a time like this? You reach over to dave. Getting closer then your lips finally touch. "..!" Dave was surprised. He opens his mouth as a response allowing your tounge to go in. Your tounge innertwines with Dave's. The sound of your moans and his fill the room. "J-jake.." His voice fills you with warmth. This started so fast but it was worth trying. You suck up the saliva having some drip down your chin. You finally pull back from him, leaving a long strand of saliva between you and Dave. As you gaze at Dave. His shades are completely off! The shades of red are the most beautiful things you've seen so far. He smirks. Leaving you blushing as darker as usual. You look down. How did you get hard just by making out? Your too embarassed to even let Dave look at you. What to do what to do!? Too late he noticed just now. Jesus what have you done. If only you didn't get them so easily. Dave slightly pulls the rem of Jake's pants giving Jake no other option. He wants you to take off your pants. Perverted brat. You still do it anyways so you slowly pull off your pants. Your really close so you pull off your boxers exposing your length. Dave smiles and opens his mouth. "You're dripping" "D-don't say something like that...!" Jesus your member is coated in precum. You'll have to take off Dave's clothes as well. You don't want to be the only one naked here!

Jake: The start of something new.

You never had experience. Never. This is your new start to something new come on! The first thing you started to do was unbuckling his belt, pulling off his pants then the boxers. You drop both of your clothes but you guys still have your shirts on. Fuck it. It's not like you need to take it off or anything anyways. You look up to Dave, he's panting softly looking back at you. "S-suck it" he says. Is that all you got Dave? Ok ok Jake calm down you can do this. He stretches out laying down. You watch him and hold on to his member tightly then he nods at you as a response. Having your eyes half lid you lick the tip nicely then putting it all in your mouth. "hmmphh..hckk" Your moans fill the room once again, nothing but you this time. Dave was nearly half-hard earlier until now. "A-ahh J-jake!" Sucking gently on his length you slide your hand in daves shirt rubbing your thumb on his nipple making him scream oh your name. Is this going too fast? Maybe maybe not. You still continue.

Jake: Suck it up Mister Strider.

At this rate you might as well call him your boyfriend. Too many thoughts on your head, god dammit. You focus back on to reality. Dave's moaning a lot louder than you now. You really want to shut him up at this moment. The neighbours might hear! Who the fuck cares go on. Heat builds up on you letting the whole thing in your mouth. It's a lot larger than it looks. It took up a lot of space in your mouth to notice. You continue so you lick the shaft biting it nicely and hard. Dave seems to really enjoy it... "Fwahh...ah-hah o-oh god don't s-stop-!" He bites the back of his hand leaving deep marks. You really like this you insufferable prick, don't you. As you remove your hand from Dave's shirt you move it to his shaft jerking his length roughly both sucking it at the same time. Small tears form on Dave's eyes. He's really enjoying it. A lot. Your mouth fills with precum. We're half way there man. We are making this happen. "Ngghh" The precum escapes from your mouth having it roll down your chin and Dave's length. This is dirty, very dirty. Fluids of saliva and precum mix into you mouth, swallowing it with no choice. The speed increases every second. You've been sucking him for quite a while so you go a lot faster jerking him as well. Licking around the shaft gazing at Dave as his hands are clentched to the couch holding tight enough to rip it apart. He's about to reach his limit. He holds on to your hair with one hand pushing you more into him. You literally almost choke by this force. Dave shutters, tensing up as hes about to let it out. His eyes are half lid "A-AH J-JAKE!" He closes his eyes tightly releasing. Semen rolls off of Jakes mouth as he swallows a shitload of it. You can't get used to the taste of the cum, it's pretty gross actually.

Jake: Give it what you got.

Think of something else, mate. You take Dave's length out of your mouth wiping off the remainings from your face with the back of your hand. Yuck. All you can think of is Dave. Just Dave. It seems to get a lot hotter than it usually was. You think you're ready enough to do it. You place your member up to his entrance waiting for Dave's response. "Y-you ready?" Dave nods to Jake "Y-yes, please..." You look at Dave. He's cringing and becoming a lot more intense but you still put it in anyways. It's warm. Really warm. Dave's panting turns to moans faster than light. You go on a slow pace keeping up a rhythm. As your doing this you realise you haven't prepared Dave for this. You came in dry. Dryer than a desert. You've really screwed this up just by one mistake. At least your oozing precum made it easier to move in and out of him. "hfff..hah-ah" A couple moans slip out of your mouth. Dave's legs rest ontop of your shoulders having you holding onto them tightly. "You like this don't you, Dave" He gasps for air then finally speaks. "S-shut..ngahh!" Unable to finish his sentence you increase the pace making him yell your name once, twice, maybe more. You can't explain how much has happened this say. You might as well marry him somehow! You've gotta act nicer Jake, try again. You smile, leaning your upper body to Dave giving him a kiss on the lips. Dave kisses back then pecks on your lips continously. Both you and Dave are sweating, the air gets a lot more hotter. As soon as you notice, Dave claws his nails deep into your back making the deepest wounds you can't explain. The pain rushing to your body then turns to pleasure. Dave's a lot louder than you thought. The neighbours can obviously hear! Nah just forget about that. More scratches form on you. There's no escape now. Precum fills inside Dave tensing up while listening to the watery noises fill up my ear. The moans from both of you increase as well as the pace. "J-jake...jake" Dave's moans start to fade slowly as he calls your name. There's more than that, you give it all you got and roughly trust into him. At this rate the couch could flip off. Don't worry about the situation you inbecile. This all probably took hours, it's past midnight. Sucks for the neighbours. You lean more into Dave where you could bite into his shoulder. You do it as well, giving Dave some pain to suck on. "O-oH GOD D-DAVE!" You shout from the top of your lungs, releasing inside Dave with a lukewarm liquid. Dave lets it out as well, having it splurt to both their stomachs. Both gasp for air, taking out my length out of Dave. There wasn't much to say during that time, just moans.

Jake: Get him to live with you.

There was silence. Just silence like earlier. "H-hey Dave..." "Hmm?" "I-i was wondering if..you knoww...want to live with me?" Dave thinks for a moment and speaks. "Y-yes" He smiles hugging your tightly. Hopefully Dave has a shitload of his clothes in your closet. Not that you sniff them or anything. You kiss his tender lips once again and head to the bathroom. Dave follows. "Wanna take a bath with me, Mister Strider?" "Sure thing" Theres not much to notice until Dave checks out your ass. You don't know what to say but blush. "Like what you see?" You show your buckteeth having him smile with joy.


End file.
